Amarante Senju
Amarante Senju (千手アマランテ, Senju Amarante) was a kunoichi of Konohagakure and the daughter of Tobirama Senju. Background Not much is known about her history, but Amarante was born about a year after Tsunade was born, and she was born as the daughter of the Second Hokage. In remembrance of her mother, she gave her sons Keiko's surname, which was passed down to her granddaughters as well. When Daichi was in his early genin years and Hotaka just made it into chunin, Amarante was assassinated during a mission at the Yosuga Pass by her father's enemies who wanted revenge. Personality Amarante deeply loved her family, and she did anything to make them happy. She was visibly saddened when her mother died and as a result of this Amarante gave Hotaka and Daichi the surname "Sora" to, in a way, keep her mother close to her. Amarante was always a kind individual, as shown when she often brought homemade lunch for her sons and their team. She ignored the political matters that were forced onto her as the Second Hokage's daughter. She also seemed to take even more after her mother as she liked to tease people about one thing or another, such as teasing her sons about their hair colour even though she regrets passing on this certain trait to them. Appearance She had a kind-looking face with slightly pale skin, long peach hair and dark red eyes. She kept her hair up in two high ponytails, the ponytails being put up higher on her head when her forehead protector was on, and she had a few strands framing her face. She notably wore a light shade of lipstick. She wore a purple kimono-style top that split into parts at the bottom with a pink sash holding it closed. She wore her forehead protector on her forehead on a brown cloth, the same colour as Daichi's and her daughter-in-law's. She wore dark open-toe sandals and dark blue shorts. Abilities Nature Type Amarante was able to use Water Release, which she has inherited from both her mother and father. Ninjutsu Amarante had the ability to use water bubbles. This "bloodline" has been passed down from her grandmother, who had the ability to utilize and manipulate water into water bubbles and other shapes for defensive and offensive purposes. They can be used in areas without water if the user has the ability to stay in tune with it under the ground's surface. Amarante is the third known user of this particular "bloodline", after her grandmother and mother. This technique only needs a small amount of chakra as the users are already in tune with the water's flow and patterns. Life Force and Chakra Control As a descendant of the Senju clan, Amarante inherited an incredibly strong life force and physical energy, granting her great durability, stamina and chakra reserves. Trivia * "Amarante" literally means "Flower That Never Fades" (アマランテ). * Amarante is the reason why Daichi never learned his "kekkei genkai". After her assassination, he refused to learn it as the technique reminded him too much of her. She is also the reason as to why Hotaka moved to Suna after her assassination and abandoned Daichi. So, in a way, Amarante had caused a deep impact on her sons, and her name can be a reference to this as her name "Amarante" means "Flower That Never Fades", which would imply that she caused her sons to do something that would never fade, such as the fact that Hotaka abandoned Daichi as he moved to Suna. * Amarante seemed immune to most illnesses, which was unusual as both her mother and her grandmother died of an illness. * She seemed to bear a grudge against her father, probably because he had unknowingly put a lot of pressure on her as his daughter, and he was the reason why she died the way she did - assassinated by his enemies. Quotes *(Her thoughts at Tobirama's funeral) "Father, I finally understand the expectations that others want from me because of your position as Hokage. But I will not give in so easily." *(To Hotaka) "Don't you worry, you will grow up to be a strong and dependable shinobi who I will be immensely proud of." *(To a newborn Daichi) "My little one, I'm sorry that you got your hair colour from me, but I'm sure you'll grow up to be a very handsome young man, even with girly hair colour like mine. You look quite a bit like my mother, your grandmother, so I'll give you her surname instead of mine, just to protect you from the political issues you'll undoubtedly have to face, even if it's only for a little while. " *(Last words to her assassins) "Revenge, revenge, revenge. All you care about is revenge! What if I am his daughter? That does not mean that I follow his footsteps! It does not mean that I am the same as him!" Reference Amarante Senju is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Konohagakure Category:Deceased Category:Senju Category:Female Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Pre-Gen